Death Note Time
by German Sevilla
Summary: -El mundo esta plagado de criminales, seres malignos y monstruos; pero gracias a este cuaderno, todo el mal en la Tierra de Ooo se acabará. -¿Te sientes bien Finn? -Perfectamente Jake.-dijo Finn viendolo con unos ojos rojos.-Perfectamente.


**Death Note Time**

**Les presento este three-shot de Hora de Aventura mezclado con mi serie de anime favorita Death Note, veremos qué pasa cuando el malvado cuaderno de los shinigamis cae a la Tierra de Ooo.**

- Tierra de los Muertos -

-Mentita.-dijo la Muerte.

-¿Qué hay amigo?-dijo Mentita.- ¿Qué necesita?

-Verás Mentita, ¿recuerdas esto?-le muestra un cuaderno negro.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, es el Death Note, el cuaderno de la Muerte.

-Verás, voy a salir de vacaciones unos días y quiero que lo cuides mientras no estoy.

-No hay problema.-toma el Death Note.-Puede contar conmigo.

-Solo recuerda, no lo vayas a perder, una vez que sea tomado por alguien del mundo de los mortales, el cuaderno pasará a ser propiedad de él hasta que se termine su vida.

-Lo sé.-Mentita atraviesa un portal hacia el Dulce Reino.

- Dulce Reino -

Finn y Jake se encontraban jugando en los jardines cercanos al palacio, o al menos Jake, ya que Finn se veía algo distraído.-Bien Finn, atrápalo.-Jake le lanza un frisbie, pero le pega en la cabeza a Finn.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí Jake.-dijo Finn.

-¿Sigues pensando en nuestra última aventura? Sabes que no fue tu culpa que se escapara ese asesino.

-Lo sé Jake, pero es que me siento culpable, debí atraparlo, espero verlo de nuevo y hacerlo pagar por matar a esa pobre gente del Reino de los Postres.

-No te sientas mal, ya aparecerá.-dijo Jake.

Dentro del palacio se encontraba Mentita caminando hacia el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa.- ¿Necesita algo princesa?

-Hoy no Mentita.-dijo la Dulce Princesa.-Pero gracias por preguntar.

-No hay de que, solo hago mi trabajo.-Mentita se retira con el Death Note en las manos revisándolo.-Veo que mi amigo a estado algo ocupado, es obvio, con tanta enfermedad y criminal por ahí, es natural que quiera tomar un descanso.-camina por el pasillo y ve correr hacia él al Pan de Canela.-Hola viejo amigo, ¿cómo has esta…?-ambos chocan y a Mentita se le cae el Death note por la ventana sin saberlo.-Oye, ten cuidado.

-Lo siento Mentita.

-Ahora dime, ¿por qué la prisa y qué haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que eres el campeón de la Reina Flama?

-Pues sí, solo salí un rato para venir a comprar dulces para mi reina.

-Pues la próxima vez fíjate por dónde vas, casi salgo herido.

-Lo siento.-el Pan de Canela se retira y Mentita sigue su camino.

-Bueno, sigamos revisando la… ¿dónde está?-Mentita se espanta al ver que no tenía el Death Note.-Debo encontrarlo pronto, si alguien lo encuentra le habré fallado a la Muerte.-Mentita se pone como loco a buscar el cuaderno.

Mientras tanto en los jardines, Finn y Jake habían terminado de jugar.-Bueno Finn, iré a visitar a Arcoíris, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Hoy no Jake, veré si la Dulce Princesa me tiene alguna misión.

-De acuerdo, te veo en casa en la noche.

-Adiós Jake.-los 2 hermanos se despiden y Finn camina a la entrada del palacio, antes de entrar ve algo en el suelo.- ¿Y esto qué es?-Finn recoge el cuaderno.- ¿Death Note? Eso quiere decir cuaderno de la muerte.-Finn abre el cuaderno y este estaba totalmente en blanco, aunque después de revisar bien encuentra una página negra con letras blancas.-"_La persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en esta libreta morirá_."-leyó Finn.-Eso no es posible.-sigue leyendo.-"_Esta libreta no surtirá efecto a menos que el escritor tenga el rostro de la persona en su mente cuando escriba su nombre. Por lo tanto, personas compartiendo el mismo nombre no serán afectadas; si la causa de muerte es escrita dentro de 40 segundos de escribir el nombre de la persona, ésta sucederá; si la causa de muerte no es especificada, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón_."-Finn guarda el cuaderno en su mochila.-No creo que con solo escribir el nombre de alguien en la libreta esa persona muera, ¿o será cierto?-Finn se pone a pensar, luego de un rato escucha un grito de ayuda y va a inspeccionar, al llegar a la fuente del ruido, se encuentra con alguien a quien buscaba.- ¡Tú!

-Vaya, parece que me encontraste.-dijo un sujeto de piel pálida y la cara llena de cicatrices.-No esperaba más del héroe de este lugar.

-Escucha Lance, será mejor que dejes en paz a todos y te entregues a la justicia.

-Jajá, ¿crees que me entregaré así no más?-empieza a correr.-Vamos, alcánzame si puedes.-Finn empieza a perseguir al asesino que ha estado buscando toda la semana, pero este era muy rápido y Finn no pudo alcanzarlo.-Nadie me atrapará, ni si quiera tú, tonto humano.

-Si tan solo pudiera vencerlo de una forma rápida.-Finn se pone a pensar y recordó el cuaderno que encontró y lo saca de su mochila.-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces pruébalo.-Finn toma un lápiz.-Oye Lance, creíste que no te atraparía, pues observa.-Finn escribe en el cuaderno "Lance Woods" que es el nombre del asesino.

-Anda, has tu mejor intento.-dijo Lance apareciendo entre los árboles con un cuchillo.-Pero serás tú quien sufra.-unos segundos después Lance empieza a sentir un dolor en el pecho.- ¡Ah!, ¿qué me pasa?-se agarra el pecho.-Mi corazón, ¿qué me hiciste?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé.-dijo Finn mientras veía al sujeto morir, se acerca a él para cerciorarse de que enserio estaba muerto.-Su corazón no palpita, no respira, enserio está muerto.-Finn observa el cuaderno.-Esto funciona enserio, podría usarlo, pero eso me convertiría en un asesino.-Finn se pone a pensar.-"Debería deshacerme de él, pero si lo hago alguien más lo encontrará y podría ser alguien malvado y acabar asesinando gente inocente; este cuaderno me ha elegido para que sea yo quien lo use, un héroe de corazón puro, podría usarlo solo en situaciones especiales que conlleven deshacerme de tipos malos, criminales, monstruos y cosas así; borraré el mal de este mundo."-Finn guarda el cuaderno y se va a la Casa del Árbol, dejando el cuerpo del asesino ser comida de buitres.

- Dulce Reino -

-Muy tarde.-dijo Mentita al sentir un escalofrío en la espalda.-Alguien ya encontró el Death Note *suspiro* ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo esperar a que muera.-Mentita mira por la ventana.-Espero le dé un buen uso, objetos así no están hechos para ser usados por manos mortales como las suyas, al menos la Muerte le enseñará, si es que quiere, a usarlo adecuadamente.

**Aquí termina este capítulo, si este fic les gustó lo continuaré después de terminar el siguiente capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! HDA, dejen reviews, favorite y follows, hago fanfiction a pedido, pero solo one-shot y que no sean yaoi.**

**¿Quién creen ustedes que será la próxima víctima del Death Note?**

**Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Chao chao.**


End file.
